


23

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [23]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	23

The lights flash. The music thumps. Mabel’s feet bounce in time to the infectious beat, a massive grin upon her face as she twirls a hand through the air. It’s nothing more than a Youtube video cast from her phone to the TV, but as far as she’s concerned she’s center stage at the hottest club in town.  
  
*~c~r~e~a~k~*  
  
It’s a quiet sound from the hallway. Subtle. Sneaky. But it’s blood in the water to her ears despite his efforts.  
  
Mabel darts towards him and Dipper squeals as his wrist is caught. She yanks him into the living room, spiralling around him as they connect so as not to lose the precious momentum of the music. He accepts his fate, dropping his hands to her hips.  
  
She sets her arms on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his head. She grins widely at him as she sets the tempo of the dance. His eyes are bewildered. She can tell he expected the drums, but she’s moving to the words. He has so little imagination.  
  
Dipper glares at her and shoves his hand into her cleavage. Mabel gasps in surprise, but she can’t do much since the dance hasn’t stopped. He retrieves the phone from her hiding place and his finger flits across the screen as they continue to spin.  
  
The song abruptly stops, a new one now casting to the TV. Mabel knows it, a favorite of his, but the change breaks her tempo and gives him an opening. He takes command of the dance. To the drums, of course.  
  
Mabel tries to roll her eyes at him in disapproval, but he waggles his eyebrows mockingly before she can. She puffs her cheeks at his provocation, but she has to admit she’s a bit pleased when he slips the phone inside his pants with a wink. A little escalation, hm? She always did like when his imagination proved her wrong.


End file.
